


【KOF】【all红】《Drink》

by diyudeziyan



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: M/M, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diyudeziyan/pseuds/diyudeziyan
Summary: 红丸总受，路人抹布有，后面有京红。





	【KOF】【all红】《Drink》

红丸一如既往将晚上的时光花费在泡吧上。正如“醉翁之意不在酒”，他去酒吧也不是为了那几杯琼浆，而是期盼着能搭上个漂亮的小姐姐共度良宵。

只是今晚有点点背，漂亮的小姐姐没搭上，反而引了一身骚。本来他坐在吧台边的高脚椅上，正一边喝着酒一边用目光搜索周围可下手的猎物，突然嘈杂的环境音中传出一声女孩的哭喊，瞬间将他的心提了起来。顺着声音望去，发现在不远处的卡座里，有几个一看就不是正道上的男人，正在欺负一名卖酒的小姑娘。

“对不起先生，我只卖酒不陪酒。我们这里有专门陪酒的小姐，您可以找她们！”

“反正迟早都要陪酒的嘛！今天哥哥先带你熟悉一下业务流程……”

男人们将小姑娘团团围住，其中一个顶着大肚子的男子还色眯眯地上手抓住了女孩纤细的手腕。无论女孩怎么使力，都无法挣脱大肚男的掌控，只能哭着喊救命。这种龌龊的行径，实在非男子汉所为！红丸立刻放下酒杯，特意整了整衣服潇洒地走过去。

“这边好热闹。你们在干什么呀？”

红丸故意拍了拍身前一个男人的肩，示意对方让开。男人回过头恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，呵斥道：“小黄毛想干啥？！”

“没干啥啊！就是想看看你们在玩什么这么热闹。”

红丸夸张地摊了摊手，摆出一副很无辜的表情。那个大肚男原本只将注意力放在女孩身上，听到这边的对话，他缓缓转过头打量起红丸，红丸便毫不客气地回盯过去。看这阵势，似乎此人是这群人中的老大。果不其然，他只这样看了几秒，旁边的男人就嚣张地推了他一下，嚷嚷道：“看什么看啊！少多管闲事滚一边去！”

“不用这么冲嘛！也许这位小兄弟，也想玩玩这小妞呢？”

大肚男伸出肥腻的手，撩了下女孩的下巴。女孩皱着眉头慌忙往后躲，红丸赶紧一步上前，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度拍开大肚男的手，并将女孩解救出来。他很绅士地将女孩拉到身旁护着，冲那大肚男挑衅地说：“不好意思，这位女士的私人时间已经被我独家预定了。你们想玩，烦请去找别人。”

此番话惹得大肚男脸色大变。不用他发话，那帮小弟们便积极地挥着拳头招呼上来。红丸毫不犹豫便使出了雷刃拳打开包围圈，将女孩送去安全的区域，接着就是一记真空片手驹将那帮人尽数横扫在地。眼见实力相差悬殊，大肚男一下子就怂了，对倒在地上的小弟们也不管不顾，只抛下一句“你给我等着”便逃之夭夭。红丸的身材纤细，比那些男人都显得瘦弱，但他身上的每一块肌肉都不是白长的。二阶堂红丸，这名日美混血的英俊男子，虽然表面看上去是个花花公子，实际却是职业格斗家。那些小流氓，根本不是他的对手。

“你们错就错在轻视他人。如果能好好尊重女性，今天也不至于这么狼狈。”

眼见这边的事摆平了，他便甩甩头发回过身，特意摆出一个自认为最帅的造型，冲惊呆在原地的卖酒女孩眨巴了一下眼睛。

“美女，作为答谢，是不是得请我喝一杯呢？”

夜色越来越深，酒吧内的气氛便越来越热烈。喝到女孩子请客的酒，红丸别提心里有多美。但碍于对方还得忙于工作，他不好强留，只能另找了位美女陪他一起喝。不知不觉中尿意上来，他起身去了趟洗手间。然而就是这短暂的离开，意外就发生了。当他回来后毫无防备地继续喝酒时，一双双眼睛正躲在暗处偷偷窥视他的一举一动。没过多久，他自己也察觉出不对劲——脑袋怎么突然之间变得昏昏沉沉？莫非酒里有问题？一个可怕的猜想窜入脑中，趁着现在意识还算清醒，他赶紧冲向刚才去过的卫生间，意欲将喝下去的酒抠出来。接下来他透过洗手池上方的镜子，看到背后有几个男人正朝他靠近。

“原来如此，你们在我酒里下药了吗？打不过就干出这种事，真卑鄙！”

“如果不是你小子多管闲事，也不会落得这个下场！”

话音刚落，对方就攻击上来。虽然因为药的缘故脚步有些摇摇晃晃，但红丸凭借着坚定的意志强打起精神迎战。这次的人比刚才那些小流氓难对付些，不知道是大肚男哪里搬来的救兵。开头几回合他还放倒了几个最弱的，但随着时间的推移，药力越来越猛，他的战斗力也越来越不行了。最后，在反应没来得及跟上的一刹那，一记闷棍击中了后脑勺，他缓缓倒下，丧失了意识。

当他睁开眼的那一刻，映入眼帘的是陌生的景象。微弱的橘黄色灯光照亮了这方破败不堪的小房间，墙根处堆满了乱七八糟的杂物。渗水的墙壁上墙皮一块块剥落，甚至还长出了霉斑，显得十分肮脏。这是什么地方？我为什么会在这里？红丸一脸茫然地扫视了一圈周围，竟记不起之前发生了什么。挪动一下手脚想要站起来，却发现自己被捆在一把椅子上，失去了自由。虽然丢失了一段记忆，但并不代表智力也出现了问题，他十分清楚被绑起来意味着什么——一定是碰上了坏人。如果能挣开绳子，趁着被发现前逃出去就可以了。然而事情的发展并不如他所愿，正当他尝试解绳子时，小房间的门“吱呀”一声被打开，一名大腹便便的油腻男子从外面走了进来，后面还跟着几个一身黑的随从。一见到红丸，大肚男便连连咂舌，颇为嘲讽地说道：“怎么样？叫你想逞英雄吧？”

“不好意思，你是哪位啊？”

“他妈的居然还跟我在这装傻！”

大肚男不由分说便是一巴掌扇来，直接将红丸打翻摔倒在地上。脑袋侧着砸在坚硬的水泥地上，震得耳朵里嗡嗡作响。他倒不是装，而是真的记不起对方是谁。眼见大肚男是这个态度，判断也判断得出之前一定是与其发生了什么过节，才会被绑在这里。他微微抬起头，透过披散的发丝，看到大肚男正用一种鄙夷的目光，居高临下俯视着他。  
“你小子，是叫什么名字来着？”

原本没想过这个问题的红丸，被突然这么一问，一下子就愣住了。对啊，自己叫什么名字呢？

“大哥，这是从他皮夹子里翻出来的证件，叫‘二阶堂红丸’。”

“哦哦！二阶堂，不会和二阶堂财团有关系吧？”

“如果真是那样我们就赚到了！”

男人们在那边七嘴八舌，红丸却一点也没听进去，只是瞪大了双眼呆愣地凝视着虚空。自己不仅仅记不起之前发生的事，甚至连名字都忘掉了。

他，彻底失忆了。

“如果真是和二阶堂财团有关，那我们拍下这小子被凌辱的视频，谁叫他坏了大哥的好事！……嘿嘿！”

其中一个小弟这样提议，立刻获得了大肚男的赞许。大肚男颇为满意地点了点头，踹了踹倒在地上的红丸，喝道：“老子今天玩不成妞，你来陪老子玩……喂！听到没有？！”

见红丸没有反应，大肚男又加大力道补了一脚，一旁的小弟也跟着叫嚷着，红丸这才回过神来。刚才这家伙说了什么？陪他玩？玩什么？想必不会是什么好事，红丸瞬间便警惕起来，反问道：“我是男的，陪你玩什么？”

“哈？原来你是男的吗？长得这么娘里娘气，我还以为你是小姐呢……”

“就是就是，还留着这么长的头发。”

小弟积极地附和着，人群中甚至还有人喊了一句“说不定下面很小”这样的话。大肚男缓缓蹲下身，用戏弄的目光打量着狼狈不堪的红丸，而后突然恶狠狠地一把揪住长发，硬是这样将红丸从地上拽了起来。

“来，你们几个把他裤子脱了，让我看看到底有多小。”

一听到大肚男发号施令，那帮小弟们纷纷屁颠屁颠地拥上来，想要脱他裤子。可是他的腿被绑在椅子上，裤子最多只能拉到膝盖处。有个人不知从哪里找了把剪刀，直接将裤子剪破。其他人见状纷纷效仿，将红丸的上衣也扯烂了，瞬间三下五除二将红丸扒光。红丸就这么赤条条地绑在椅子上，双腿被扒开，私密的部位一览无余。疲软的性器因为没有充血，正耷拉着脑袋，尺寸也显得不大。大肚男抬起脚，用皮鞋底踩着红丸的命根，一边碾压一边耻笑：“哦~~看来的确很迷你嘛！留着也没什么用，不如今晚就让哥哥我让你做女人怎样？”

“变态！”

红丸没想到这人竟然恶心到极点，忍不住出口谩骂。可他越是骂，那些流氓就越是笑得开心，继续用一些淫秽不堪的话语侮辱他，甚至还动手动脚起来。

“你的小老二很没有精神嘛！”大肚男故意再次用言语刺激，然后转过头对小弟们说：“你们找根绳子，将这玩意儿也给我绑起来！”

于是没过多久，红丸的丁丁也被五花大绑了。那些人下手毫不客气，粗糙的麻绳将他的蛋蛋都勒成了乌紫的颜色。不知道从哪里大肚男又找来了一些晾袜子的塑料夹，将它们一个个夹在红丸的蛋皮上。脆弱的部位被如此对待，红丸忍不住发出一声抽气的声音。大肚男看见他紧蹙眉头努力忍耐痛苦的样子，不禁露出狡黠的笑容。下一刻，那些夹在竟往更为敏感的地方招呼上去，夹住了红丸的两个乳头和马眼。

“Fuck！”

情急之下红丸爆了粗口，大肚男却没有跟他对骂，而是当着他的面开始解腰带。

“是啊，老子今天就要操翻你这小白脸。”说着他脱下裤子撩起上衣，端着那玩意便凑到红丸嘴边，“来，先给老子舔干净。”

滚圆的肚皮如同一个大皮球，只需看一眼就能想象出一滩滩肥得流油的黄色脂肪，再加上下体传来阵阵腥臭，红丸简直恶心得想吐出来，怎么可能乖乖张口去舔呢？他紧闭双唇，用行动抗拒大肚男的要求。旁边有个脾气爆的小弟见状，直接上来恶狠狠地掐住他的脖子并捏着两颊的颌骨，强迫他张开了嘴。

“臭婊子装什么装！今天尝过哥哥的好，以后你就会哭着求着要吃哥哥的大鸡鸡！”

大肚男在小弟的协助下，凶猛地将下体塞进红丸嘴里，一下子捅到口腔最深处，直捣咽喉。红丸本能地收紧了喉咙，差点咳出来。但这么一收缩，反而令大肚男舒畅地吸了口气。

“啧啧啧！没想到你这小白脸喉咙蛮紧的，真是做婊子的命！哈哈哈哈哈……舌头动起来喂！把包皮垢舔干净。”

对于这个要求，红丸无动于衷。大肚男瞬间就气急败坏了，骂骂咧咧地威胁道：“不听话小心待会儿射在嘴里让你喝下去！”

喝下去吗？红丸转动眼珠，用怨恨的眼神瞪着大肚男，以示他的抗议。被这种尖锐的目光所注视，大肚男不禁心烦气躁。他拽下领带直接将红丸的眼睛蒙了起来，然后冲小弟们说道：“录像准备好啊！”

“准备好了！”“准备好了！”

小弟们纷纷掏出手机。此时红丸眼前一片漆黑，他还不知道周围有多少摄像头对准了自己，只是感到那根咸腥的棒棒突然抽了出去。得以喘息的他还没缓过劲，便察觉出大腿根被人用臂膀提了起来，而后一根粗硬的东西就直接捅进了后庭。

“好痛！”他受不了大叫了一声，“没有扩张就直接进来，你到底懂不懂啊！”

他边说边扭动着身体，想要将插在体内的东西甩出去，大肚男却抱住他的双腿将身体贴上来，顶着他一边抽插一边在他耳边吹气：“嚯嚯嚯！你很熟练啊！直接进来也没有撕裂出伤口，看来早就体会过做女人的滋味？第一次是跟谁做的？有我大么？嗯？”

大肚男步步紧逼，问着红丸这些私密的问题，然而红丸一句也答不上来，因为他的脑子里完全没有这方面的记忆。面对他的沉默，大肚男还以为是羞于开口，便肆无忌惮地哈哈大笑起来。

“不说话就是默认我比较大咯？马上就让你爽死。”

猥琐的语气……虽然红丸看不见，但能脑补得出此刻压在身上的肥男是怎样一副嘴脸，无奈自己无法反击，只能开口呛道：“就凭你的技术恐怕满足不了任何人吧？”

如之前一样，他的反抗并没有任何效果，换来的反而是对方变本加厉的羞辱：“放心，我们这里有很多人，一个个慢慢来……把屁股吸紧点，马上就会来感觉。”

虽然大肚男说了很多污言秽语，也在尽力抽动着性器，可红丸的身体就是没有任何表示。大肚男不禁有些恼怒地质问那些小弟道：“你们给他下的药不对啊，怎么一点反应都没有？”

“大哥，不是下迷药吗？现在他醒了能有什么反应啊？”

“笨蛋！你给他灌春药啊！”

男人们叽叽喳喳的声音在耳边围绕，没过多久红丸的嘴又被撬开，冰冷的水直接往他喉咙口奔涌，呛得他剧烈咳嗽起来，甚至还有些水没有滑入食道流进了鼻腔，刺激得他鼻子火辣辣的疼。

“你们，这些混蛋！”因为嗓子难受，红丸说话也变得断断续续，“看我等会儿，不教训你们……”

“哦？是吗？就你这样还想教训我们啊？”

大肚男故意抓起他胸口左右两边的夹子，拽着他的乳首往外拉。红丸吃了痛，瞬间咬紧了牙关。大肚男得意地笑着调戏道：“这么点就受不了了？还怎么教训我们啊？”

仿佛为了增加威严感，大肚男边说边加重了抽插的力度。红丸娇嫩的甬道被如此粗暴地剐蹭，明明应该很痛，身体却越来越有感觉。怎么回事？药效这么快就上来了吗？他看不见自身的情况，却听到围住他的那些男人中有个小弟吹了声口哨。

“哟！硬起来了。看来被操得很舒服嘛！”

接着便是其他人跟着起哄嬉笑。换作刚才自己应该会很生气的，然而现在听着这些话，红丸反而莫名其妙兴奋起来。身上的每根神经都打起了精神，使得大肚男在他体内的冲撞感更为明显地传导过来。他情不自禁地提紧了肛门，像是在拥抱对方那样，用自己的肉壁紧紧包住了侵犯他的人的性器。

“小东西还挺紧的！”

大肚男喘气的声音变得越来越粗。他奋力扭动着屁股往红丸身体里挺进，每挺一次，都会隔着肠道刺激到前列腺的位置。红丸浑身的肌肉都不由得绷紧了。糟糕，身体变得好热，里面变得好痒，一种酥麻的快感凝聚在盆腔及尾椎骨处。好想快点得到解脱……他欲罢不能地摆动了一下腰肢，将臀部抬高了一点，好更方便接受对方的冲撞。身体上的一切媚态，都被好几部手机从不同角度录了下来。

“大哥，我也想插这小子了。”

其中一个小弟目睹这场直播AV，竟忍不住边看边自慰起来。此话一出，立马遭到其他小弟呵斥。

“就你心急！没看到我们大哥这么勇猛吗？一时半会儿是好不了的，等着吧你！”

被手下夸了句“勇猛”，大肚男更加来了兴致，索性抓着红丸的腰，将阴茎顶在最深处疯狂冲击，做最后的冲刺。他的下面越来越兴奋，抓住红丸的手也越来越用劲。在他宽大手掌的覆盖下，红丸的腰肢竟纤细得盈盈可握。

“嘿嘿！咬得这么紧，你也要去了吗？”大肚男将手掌按在红丸的腹部，压着他的肚子猥琐地笑着，“嘴巴张大，准备接下老子的精液！”

不用大肚男下令，此刻的红丸早已因为兴奋，正张开口微微喘息着。伴随着快感越来越强烈，他的嘴也越张越大，仿佛是在索取着更多，发出了甜腻的呻吟。

“啊……啊……”

他的双腿禁不住收缩并拢，主动夹住了大肚男的腰，将对方的下体吃得更紧了些。大肚男遭不住这种紧致的刺激，立马抽出阴茎，转而塞进他的嘴里，瞬间便爆发了。腥臭的液体流入嘴中，味蕾品尝到那股苦涩的滋味，却碍于嘴巴被堵住，红丸只能隐忍地默默含下。

能感受到龟头正在跳动，红丸默默地心想。等了很久，直到大肚男心满意足了，才拔出阴茎放过他。随后大肚男又扒开了他的嘴，语带不满地抱怨道：“怎么才这么一点点？是不是刚才忍不住偷偷咽下去了？哈哈哈真是头母猪！”

说完这番话，他就听见大肚男向其他人发话：“好了，知道你们想玩，接下来你们排好队一个个上。”

这句话犹如一个开饭信号，那些小弟们听到之后，纷纷如饿虎扑食般冲了上去。第一个抢到位置的率先插进了红丸体内享受，没抢到的只能在后面排队等着。之前那个边看边自慰的人由于实在等不急，竟直接绕到红丸身边，将下体插进红丸身上的另一个洞——嘴里。方才兴奋的余韵还没散去，此刻身体又被填满，再加上药力的助兴，红丸竟没有抗拒嘴里的这根东西，反而主动勾起舌头舔舐。他虽然看不见，但通过肉壁传来的形状，能感觉到此刻插在体内的那根玩意，似乎比大肚男的还要粗还要长。炙热的温度在体内驰骋，令他的老二也硬挺地昂立在两股之间。此刻正在干他的男人A见状，松开夹住马眼的夹子，开始动手撸他的性器。那人的手劲用力过大，像是要将精液挤出来般捏着他的丁丁。痛感与快感交加，形成一种红丸此前从未体验过的奇妙感觉。他想叫出声，无奈嘴中还插着另一根性器，只能透过嗓子眼发出暧昧不清的声音，听在男人们的耳里简直和娇喘没什么两样。

“这么舒服吗？是不是很想射出来？”

男人A故意说些色情的话挑逗红丸，红丸已经放弃了反抗任其摆布，男人A便腾出另一只手，将胸口的夹子也拿下。被长期压迫的乳头已经压得扁扁的，并红得发亮，好似鲜嫩的石榴籽。男人A用两指慢慢揉捻着，惹得红丸的甬道不禁剧烈抽搐。

“哦哦！这里能让你很兴奋嘛！看来已经做好接下被内射的觉悟。不如我现在就成全你将你喂饱。”

圆润的龟头狠狠凿击着红丸身体，令红丸的呻吟越来越亢奋。没过多久红丸便射了，飙溅出来的精液全部落在身上，自己把自己搞得脏兮兮湿淋淋。

“喂！不要光顾着自己爽，嘴上偷懒啊！”

强迫他口的男人B一把揪住他的长发，拽着他的脑袋便是一顿猛顶。猛烈的深喉交令他涨红了脸，舌头也没有动弹的余地，只能乖乖地让男人B肆意妄为，将口腔沦为性事用的部位。

即使红丸努力同时侍奉两个人，也无法满足那些饥渴的排队者。有个人索性边围观边撸管，直接将洨汁射在了红丸的脸上。浑厚的白色液体一坨一坨挂在红丸白净的脸颊上，更添几分色情的味道。这一幕立马被大肚男拍作照片留存了。

“真不错呢！这小子骚得很！”大肚男欣赏着红丸淫乱的脸，不禁觉得下身又躁动起来，“你们几个速战速决啊！搞完了我还要再来一发。”

小弟们异口同声地应下，随后男人C也加入了群P当中。眼见红丸上下都被插满没有空余的地方，他看了看红丸因为被反绑而紧紧贴着腰线的胳膊，便上前将下体塞进了红丸的腋下。

“这里，也挺紧的……”男子C一边喘着气，一边发出如此感叹，“小白脸的皮还挺细腻的，咯吱窝下滑溜溜的爽死了！”

腋下也是个敏感的地方，平时被挠都会觉得痒，此刻被如此摩擦，如同被电流击中，令红丸浑身的汗毛都竖了起来。本已处于高潮状态，再加上这层刺激，使他忍不住发出浪荡的声音。

“唔！嗯……嗯！”

喉咙的震动，触动了男人B的龟头。男人B一个没把持住，刹那间抵着红丸的喉头便射了，精液也因此直接灌入了食道里。

“嚯！你可真速战速决。”男人A一边嘲笑着B的时间短，一边加快了他的速度，“我也差不多，可以射了。”

猛力的摆动，险些将红丸连带着椅子撞翻，好在背后还有个男人C挡着。在一番狂轰滥炸下，伴随着椅子咯吱作响，红丸也在不断淫荡地乱叫。

“啊！好厉害！爽死了……啊……啊……身体，要坏掉了……啊！”

在尖叫声中，一股微凉的液体流进了体内。不用思考，他也明白那是什么东西。甬道一张一合吞着那些液体，将其慢慢吸收进肉壁的褶皱之中。男人A喘着粗气插在里面又享受了一会儿阴茎被绞动的感觉，直到再也射不出才拔了出来。炙热而粗壮的性器一离开体内，外面冰冷的空气便从大开的后门中灌了进去。红丸不禁打了个颤，随后又有根陌生的肉棒填了进来。

就这样不知经过了几轮恶战，红丸的身上挂满了不同人的精液，后穴也被这些人的白浊灌满，因为盛不住而从洞口缓缓淌出，在椅子面上积累成一小滩。药劲已过，然而被操弄得浑身酸软，让他也没有还手的余力了。蒙住眼睛的领带被解开，他看到头顶上方正是昏黄的电灯泡。接着几个人便围上来七手八脚地把他从椅子上解开，而后将他背朝天吊挂在空中。依旧是被麻绳死死捆住，只不过换了个姿势而已。对于他这个撅着屁股的姿势，大肚男很满意，故意拍了拍他的屁股，然后问小弟们道：“来个人给我打视频通话，然后给这母猪看，让他瞧瞧。”

小弟们立刻明白他想玩什么，其中那位最爱拍马屁的迅速打通了视频通话，将屏幕展示给红丸。红丸看见视频里，一根黑黝黝的肉棒正蹭着他的股沟，而他的臀部也感受到有根东西正在磨来磨去。视觉和感觉的同步，在被污辱的同时，快感也随着羞耻感一起高涨。突然，那根黑乎乎的玩意儿对准了他的穴口。当他意识到即将发生什么时，闭合的小穴就被粗暴地顶开，硬邦邦的棒状物随即撑满了身体内部。

“啊！”

他控制不住叫出声，大肚男将其视为兴奋的信号，边“啪啪”抡起巴掌甩在他的臀瓣上，边摆动着胯部。深褐色的阴茎在嫩白的两股间进进出出，所有的一切都被大肚男照下来并传到了红丸眼前的那块手机屏上。红丸清清楚楚地看见两人交合的地方。身体里未流出的精液混合着分泌出的肠液，被大肚男搅动得带了出来，在后穴周围堆积成一个白色的圆圈，还泛着小小的泡沫。他可以别过脸不去看自己的丑态，却选择继续直愣愣地盯着眼前的手机屏，注视着自己是如何被干的。滑溜溜的触感，湿亮的肤色，明明药效已经过去，为什么身体还是颤抖着想要更多呢？脑子明明清楚自己不能继续这样下去，身体却不由自主地沉沦于性交之中。

“哈哈哈哈！你看得很起劲嘛！屁股也吸得越来越紧了哦！”大肚男继续拍着红丸的屁股，如同对待牲畜那样打他，“居然看着自己的视频都会兴奋，真是个荡妇！当初是谁说老子满足不了你呢？嗯？”

大肚男抓住红丸的长发，拎起他的脑袋在他耳边厉声质问。不同于之前，此刻红丸被吊在空中，每一次的冲撞都将他的身体如钟摆般晃出去。抓住头发的举动，又是将他的身体拽回来。红丸在一摇一摆中晃得头都晕了，只有下面还很清醒地感受着快感。

“不要唔嗯……快住手……”

面对再一次来临的高潮，他不由得发出了呜咽的声音，而后便如抽风般猛地绷紧了臀肌，再度用后穴死死咬住了大肚男的下体。大肚男也用行动回应了他，将第二波精液射入他的体内。

“看来二阶堂财团可以考虑生产马桶了，哈哈哈哈哈……”

在一片嘲笑声中，众人陆陆续续离开了小房间，将他继续挂在那里。当落锁的声音响过之后，房间里便恢复了沉寂。迷药和春药的双重效用，再加上此刻又是以这样的姿势被吊在空中摇晃，以致头又晕又痛。冷静下来的红丸明白自己应该想办法从这里逃出去，却浑身都使不上力。

二阶堂红丸，因不知道的原因被这伙人绑在这里凌辱，而且那些人之后还会再来，这是他现在所能掌握到的全部信息。他看了眼地上被剪碎的衣服和丢下的皮夹子，那是自己目前所拥有的所有东西，但却够不着。他扭过头用一种很别扭的姿势查看了一下悬在梁上的绳索，思忖着该如何解开。

如果自己有超能力就好了……不知为何，脑袋中突然闪出这样一个念头。如果有超能力，只需将绳索击断就可以从空中掉下来。仿佛是为了回应他的愿望，就在这时有一股电流倏地从体内穿过。不同于刚才性交时的快感，这次的感觉是名副其实的电流。虽然他已经什么都记不起，但身体还是本能地将那股力量迸发出来。一片电光闪烁之间，绳索被雷电劈中，瞬间断成两截。身体失去牵扯力，直接“扑通”一声掉在地上。他慌忙扯掉缠在身上已经被烧焦的麻绳，生怕晚个一步就会有人冲进来。刚才掉下来的声音，实在是太刺耳了。所幸此刻小房间外并没有人，他有充裕的时间为下一步做准备。衣服已经破烂到无法蔽体，他选择不穿上，继续保持赤裸的状态。裤子口袋里应该会有一只手机，却消失不见了。想来也是，那些人不可能留下通讯工具给他报警，便去翻看皮夹子。当看到证件上的照片时，他一下子惊呆了。原来自己竟长得如此美丽，却被那群臭流氓玷污了……他越想越怒火中烧，复仇的念头也在脑海中慢慢成型。再次环顾一圈这间屋子，他没有找到窗户，也意味着无法判断当下的时间。屋里仅有一扇门可供出入，照明全靠悬在天花板上的那只黄色的灯泡。找到电灯的开关按下，周围瞬间陷入一片漆黑。黑暗中他贴墙靠在门边，等待着不知何时会推门而入的人。

或许现在正是深夜，根本不会有人进来，但红丸看不到时间，不能放过任何一个机会。头痛，倦意，夹杂着黑暗与孤独，一同向他袭来。在不见天日的环境中，他努力睁大眼睛，力图使自己保持清醒。

这样的状况不知保持了几个小时，在迷迷糊糊之中外面突然传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，他猛地惊醒了。好险，刚才差点睡着，他赶紧回过神进入备战状态，等待门打开的那一刻就打对方个措手不及。那种电流通过全身汇集于掌中爆发出来的感觉，他很熟悉，并有信心能再次运用。

脚步声越来越近，最后在门口停下，紧接着便是钥匙插入锁孔转动的声音。来了！他紧张地咽了咽口水，眼巴巴盯着门。当门打开约45°时，有个男人拎着饭盒走了进来。那个男人正诧异着为什么电灯灭了，眼角边突然闪起刺眼的光芒，瞬间就被早已伺机等候的红丸放倒。倒在地上的男人看起来像是来送饭的，红丸俯下身查看了一眼饭盒内的东西，虽然肚子有些饿，但想起前两次被下药的场景还心有余悸，保险起见便没有动饭盒，只是扒下男人的衣服为自己穿上。相信这个男人如果一直没回去，一定会引起其他人怀疑，他便没有贸然逃出去，反而将打开的门阖上，继续蹲在黑暗里等候。

果不其然，没过多久送饭男的手机就响了。红丸既不接起也不挂断，只是放置不理。不一会儿就听到有人骂骂咧咧地从外面冲过来。

“搞什么啊！叫你送饭不是让你来享受，电话也不接……快点回去啦大哥要开会了！”

第二个人推开门，还没看清屋内的情况，就被红丸迅速拿下。一切都做得干净利落，没有发出任何奇怪的声响传出去。连着派出的两个人都没有回去，第三波便是大肚男带着几个小弟亲自前来查看。此刻的红丸已经适应了战斗，满脑子想的都是至敌人于死地的他根本没有手下留情的意思，几下便将所有人都电倒了。眼见那些人一个个都丧失了意识，他觉得是时候离开，便将他们的手机一个个翻出来销毁，然后从送饭男的手中拿下小房间的钥匙，从外面将一众人锁在屋里。

啊，突然觉得好累。大仇已报，绷紧的神经总算放松下来，那种头痛和疲倦的感觉便卷土重来。红丸只知道自己的名字和证件上的住址，却不知道如何去那个地方，也不知道家里的电话。在他面前是一段水泥楼梯，他爬了上去，才发现刚才待的地方是地下室。一路上都没有碰到其他人，他得以顺利地直接从一楼大门走出了这栋不知盖在哪里的小房子。

外面的天有些灰蒙蒙，还下着淅淅沥沥的小雨。他走到大马路上，漫无目的地乱逛。皮夹子里还有几张钱，正好肚子很饿，便去便利店买了饭休息了一会儿，并向店员询问证件上的地址，之后便按着店员的指示重新上路，但是没走多久天公就跟他作对，小雨转眼之间变成倾盆大雨。他忘记买伞，只能在路上狂奔，寻找可以避雨的地方。前面有栋独门独户的人家，和式的屋檐底下似乎是避雨的好场所，他当机立断奔了过去。从送饭男身上扒下的衣服已经被淋透，湿漉漉的长发也粘在一起，一缕一缕垂挂在脸颊两侧很难受。他抬起袖子擦了擦挂在脸上的水珠，疲惫地坐在台阶上靠墙休息。头痛得越来越厉害，他用手背碰了碰额头，震惊地发现竟然十分滚烫。这是发烧了吗？他抬头望着仿佛永远都不会停下的雨，感到背上一阵阵恶寒。湿透的衣服为了变干，正在吸收身体的热量，使得他浑身都不禁颤抖起来。失忆，凌辱，再加上发烧昏倒在路边，自己未免也太惨了吧？正当他这么顾影自怜时，身旁的大门突然被推开。他吓了一跳，生怕对方是要来赶他走的，赶紧回过头准备赔笑，却在看见门口的人时一下子愣住。眼前这名留着中分头的褐发男子，怎么长得有点眼熟？而中分男子在看到他的刹那，也跟他一样惊呆地瞪大了双眼。

“红丸，你怎么搞成这副样子？”

男子上前想将他从地上拉起来。在听到对方叫出他的名字时，红丸舒了口气。自己这是碰上熟人了。

“我……”

他正想开口解释，却只说了一个字，就脑子一昏，晕倒了过去……

这回醒来时，映入眼帘的是干净整洁的天花板，鹅黄的色调还透着丝丝温馨，盖在身上的也是厚实温暖的被子。他扭过头看向床边，正好和那名中分头男子的视线对上。

“真是的，你怎么会把自己搞成这样，还穿这种廉价宽松的衣服，一点也不像你哦！”

男子操着跟他似乎很熟的语气，开始唠叨着一些闲话。红丸有些吃惊又有些茫然，不知该怎么接话。很显然，这个人是认识自己的，但自己却记不起对方是谁。他绞尽脑汁想了半天，最后只能吞吞吐吐地提问：“那个……虽然这样问很奇怪，不过……你叫什么名字啊？”

果然，这个问题惹得那名男子惊诧地瞪圆了双眼。只是这种惊讶没有持续多久，很快男子便嬉笑着问道：“你该不会是脑子烧坏了连你爸爸都认不出了吧？”

“少占我便宜！”

红丸生气地一跃而起，掀开被窝后才发现自己的衣服被换过了。见他手足无措地低头查看，男子赶紧解释道：“是我换的啦！你浑身都湿透了怎么能躺进被窝呢？用的也都是我的衣服……不过我才发现啊，原来你这么骚，出门不穿内裤啊？”

被男子这么一说，红丸的脸立马涨红了。他是因为内裤被剪掉又不想穿别人的内裤，才裸穿了外裤。没想到在昏迷时被对方发现了这点，还被其看个一清二楚……他害臊得恨不得立刻逃离这里，男子却故意继续拿他开玩笑：“干嘛这么扭扭捏捏像个小姑娘，我又不是没看过你的。”

男子的话更加令红丸脸红了。难道之前已经被看过一次吗？很可惜，无论他怎么努力回忆，都想不起究竟是在何种情况下见过，莫非……他突然想到被大肚男强奸时对方说过他的后面不是第一次，难道第一次是跟……

“啊啊啊啊我要去洗澡！”

只有两人待在一个房间里，实在让他觉得尴尬，大叫着便拉开门冲了出去。他想也没想先往右边跑，听到背后男子提醒“是左边啦”才回过身掉头跑。

进了浴室，他立马将门上锁，而后迅速脱光衣服检查起自己的身体。所幸那些流氓射在里面的精液没有流出，应该没有被中分头男子发觉出问题。他赶紧坐在马桶上双脚朝天，用食指挖掘后穴，想要把体内残存的精液抠出来。费了好半天工夫才抠出一点，他只能打开淋浴蓬头，灌水往里面冲刷。

水柱凝聚成一点往体内直线射击，力道也颇为惊人。他闭着眼感受温热的水流在体内肆意奔腾的感觉，不知不觉中居然起了反应。后面，好想被硬货填满。他低下头，看着前面也硬挺起来的老二，竟然脑补出中分头男子的脸庞。一股火辣辣的感觉从脸颊爬到耳朵根，他既兴奋又觉得羞耻。没想到自己竟想被那个男人干……他用水胡乱冲了下身体其他部位，而后裹上浴巾，边思量着该如何行动，边这样走回卧房。

男子依旧坐在床边，正低头玩着手机等他。见他回来，只是抬起头简单说了句“洗好啦”，然后继续专注于手机上。红丸突然松开浴袍，浴袍便顺着身体曲线自然滑落，将他的裸体展示出来。这一下可着实将男子吓傻了。男子连忙收起手机想要站起身，却被红丸一屁股坐在大腿上给压住。

“我的下面，好想要……你可不可以帮我？”

红丸知道这样说话很不要脸，所以说得很小声。望着他绯红得如同番茄的脸颊，男子不禁笑道：“怎么了？突然发什么骚啊？我现在可没那种兴致陪你哦……”

红丸从男子的话中听出拒绝的意思，忙蹲下身拉开男子的裤链，急不可耐地掏出那根东西就往嘴巴里送。

“那这样子，是不是就有兴致呢？”

他一边卷起舌头勾在冠状沟周围舔舐，一边这么问道。他故意吧唧着嘴发出很大的吮吸声，并用迷离的目光勾引着男子。男子很快便败下阵来，在他的尽心侍奉中越来越硬。

“我说，你怎么这么饥渴啊？”

男子怜爱地抚摸着他的头发，以一种十分温柔的目光低头注视着他。他也不知道为什么，一看到眼前的男人，身体就变得异常躁动。明明可以自行发泄性欲，却非得找这个人。是春药的余力吗？他觉得不是，那只能理解为一种身体上的本能。他以前和这个男人做过并且很合拍，所以身体本能地渴求难忘的感觉。

“我只是很想要你……”

红丸将唾液吐在男子的阴茎上，用手抹开。做好了润滑的准备，他转过身用屁股对准男子，手扶着对方的性器主动往自己的后穴那边对过去。

“只有你，才可以进我这里……啊……”

随着一声娇喘，性器插了进来。狭窄而潮湿的甬道，被怀念的炙热又粗硬的感觉填满，红丸兴奋得差点就要去了。他将手撑在男子的大腿上，用力扭动着屁股，夹住男子那根雄伟滑动。

“好舒服……你的这里，好厉害……身体很快就受不了了……”

他嘴里不断说这些骚话，男子听着也来了劲，抓住他的腰肢站起身，以老汉推车的姿势往他的体内撞击。

“你这里有韧性了不少，看来是调教开了……”

男子的话让红丸想起被轮奸的事，不禁难堪得紧张起来。他不想让男子知道被玷污的事，可越是紧张，下面就越是绷紧，绞得男子竟然很快就喘起了粗气，并加大了进攻的力度。两人的肉体碰撞出“啪啪啪”的声响，听在红丸耳里简直比任何音乐都好听。仿佛为了加入合唱那样，他的嘴里也时不时发出阵阵呻吟。

“啊……好爽……再快点用力点……”

他欲求不满地催促，男子却低下头亲吻他刚冲洗过的背，贴在他身上说道：“不行，你得叫我的名字我才答应你。”

这下子红丸急了，因为他根本不知道男子的名字。他惊慌地回过头，看着男子深邃的眼眸，想要从中找到答案，男子却将脸凑了上来，轻轻吻住他的唇。

“我的名字，叫‘京’……”

名为京的男子松开口，将他的名字伴随着口腔里的热浪一道吐了出来，输进红丸的身体里。京……当这个名字传入脑中时，红丸的记忆瞬间就苏醒了。草薙京，他知道这个名字，是一个既嘴贱又老是让他生气、却能令他安心的好友的名字。他深情注视着对方，用略带撒娇的语气唤出男子的名字。

“京……”

京如他所愿，加大了抽插的力度，狠狠地顶撞着他的G点，以行动代替话语作为回应。面对狂轰滥炸般的进攻，红丸的防御线瞬间崩溃。京将他的身体压到床上，他的脸深陷在被子里。嗅着棉花里残留的体味，他放荡地叫出声。

“啊！我不行了……你慢点呢……”

“一会儿叫我快，一会儿叫我慢，你到底想怎样？”

京将一条腿踩在床沿，借力一下一下缓慢却凶猛地将整根阴茎都没入后穴里，如同打桩机般凿击着红丸敏感的位置。床铺被他晃得发出快要散架的叫声，红丸也发出同样的惨叫。

“真的不行了！我……我已经去了，身体要坏掉了……呜啊……里面扑通扑通一直在抽筋，再不歇下来永远都停不了了！……呜呜呜……”

高潮状态下的持续抽插，将情欲又推上至另一个更高点。一阵高过一阵的快感令红丸欲仙欲死。他翻着白眼，嘴角却咧开露出夸张的笑容。

“哈啊……哈啊……要死了……”

他含糊不清地叫喊着，津液也顺着合不拢的嘴角垂挂下来流在被褥上。京抽出下体将他翻了个身换了个姿势，也看见了他现下狼狈不堪的模样。他却已经丧失了理智，只懂得享受快乐，被人这样盯着看非但没有觉得羞耻，反而抬起腿缠上对方的腰，妖媚地迎合上去。

“射进我体内吧……”

纤细的腰肢如水蛇般柔弱无骨，在京的面前浪荡地扭动。京搂住他的身体低下头，张嘴含住他的乳头，夹在上下门牙之间轻轻磨捻。酥痒难耐令红丸欲罢不能，他感受到心中的一根弦突然就断了，之后便是一股热流从马眼中喷薄而出。不过那个怎么感觉都不是精子，而是……

“啊啊啊！身体真的坏掉了！”

红丸竟因为高潮过头，被干得失禁，直接尿出来弄脏了床单。京正在兴头上，完全没时间去管，反而更加用力抱紧了他，猛地往里一冲，颤抖着将洨汁射了进去。红丸的肉肠配合地一张一缩，好似正在喝水的小嘴，一点一点将京的液体吸收进身体里。完事后他心满意足地松开腿，直接大喇喇地瘫在床上。原本身体就没恢复好，此刻又来了一发，高频率的性爱终于令他浑身上下都使不出劲了。反而是京还精力充沛，提上裤子穿好衣服后，立刻就对他这个病人发号施令。

“快点起来换床单啦！都湿透了你还躺得下哦……”

草薙京，就是这么个拔吊无情的混蛋，但是跟他在一起自己却觉得很快乐。想起地下室中那些被自己销毁的手机，红丸不禁露出了微笑。

相信之前的遭遇，除了自己，这世上就没有任何人知晓了，当然京也无从得知。看着京拉开橱门翻找床单的样子，他的脸上不由得浮现出幸福的笑容。

那一晚，他只不过是去酒吧喝了杯酒而已。


End file.
